Minimally invasive surgical procedures through the use of endoscopic instruments are more and more used for replacing conventional surgery. Indeed, technological progresses have provided miniaturized tools and implements that can be inserted through an endoscopic instrument in the body of a human for performing various tasks. These tools are generally combined with a video system to view from the inside the procedure being performed.
Virtual simulation systems have been developed for training medical professionals to perform these types of procedures. These simulation systems aim to produce realistic real-time simulated operating conditions for providing interactive training through the combination of real-time visual representation and interactive tactile force feedback returned to the medical professional under training.
The systems of the prior art are however complex, cumbersome and expensive. The haptic sensation returned to the trained medical professional is oftentimes not realistic enough. Moreover, such simulation systems often have to be used at a training center, as they are not designed to be easily transportable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved simulation apparatus that would reduce at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks of known simulation system.